


In Charge

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leek's dream comes true: he controls the ARC and everyone in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> For the Challenge: teamfest and Challenge: filth ;) :- 'Leek in charge of the Arc and Lester as his lackey' (and 'Now the tables are turned'). 
> 
> Thank go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Leek wiggled slightly in his new chair (patent leather and oh-so comfortable), before he turned his attention to the paperwork in front of him. He leafed through it briefly before smiling. Why should he do this when he had an assistant. “Lester!”

Lester shuffled into the office as fast as his shackles allowed him. His head was lowered but Leek knew the man wasn't broken, not yet. 

“Make yourself useful and do this paperwork.”

“Yes.” Lester paused for just long enough to make it insulting before adding, “Sir.”

Leek smiled before pulling a small black device from his pocket and playing with it. He watched as Lester's eyes widened and the man started to back away. “Going somewhere, James?” He pressed a button and smiled when Lester was frozen, only his eyes moving frantically. 

Leek pressed a few more buttons on his device and Lester approached his desk, his feet dragging on the floor. “Bend over.” Leek smiled as he watched the struggle in Lester's face when he tried to resist the commands. Once Lester was in position, Leek gave into the temptation to push his fingers through his hair, just grazing the control device implanted in Lester's skull. He ran a hand down Lester's back before dragging his trousers and boxers down. 

Pressing a determined finger inside that resisting heat was a heady feeling and Leek just had to share it with the others. He fiddled with his control device and summoned all his workers to him, they all needed to witness Lester submit to his will.

The shuffling of feet had Leek looking up and smiling at the shocked looks in their eyes as he gripped Lester's hips firmly and plunged inside. He fucked Lester hard and fast, merciless until he groaned his completion and pulled out equally roughly. 

Straightening his clothing, Leek resumed his seat and commanded his minions to leave, all except Lester. The sight of his former boss, bent over his old desk with his arse in the air, blood and come leaking from his body, was a pleasant view as Leek once more settled into his new chair and contemplated his next move.


End file.
